


Let's not give the game away

by escape



Category: Pitch Perfect (2012)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-13
Updated: 2013-06-13
Packaged: 2017-12-14 22:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/841916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/escape/pseuds/escape
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little song-fic based on Gabrielle Aplin's 'Please don't say you love me'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's not give the game away

**Summer comes, winter fades, here we are just the same**

**We don't need pressure, don't need change**

**Let's not give the game away**

 

4 months. Months that seemed to have passed like seconds. Her fingers wove through fiery red waves and danced over light freckles on tanned skin. Her nose brushed softly against the side of the other girls, her lips grazing over her partners, moving softly and slowly but never lingering long enough to kiss. She felt lashes flutter against the bridge of her nose and opened her eyes, gazing into pale blue, so close she could only just focus.

 

**There used to be an empty space**

**A photograph without a face**

 

People used to ask who her perfect husband was, her ideal. The picture in her head.

There was never anyone there, it was blurred. She never knew how to answer those questions. They didn’t push for answers and eventually didn’t bother to ask anymore.

But she still thought about it sometimes, and she realized that, blurred as the figure was. It was softer, slighter than the quarterback she was supposed to have a crush on.

 

**But with your presence, and your grace**

**Everything falls into place**

 

Over time she could have answered the question. _She has red hair that falls in waves and the occasional curl. The bluest eyes, so earnest, and they change when she smiles; they sparkle. She has soft curves and a lilting voice. I can hear when she smiles; even if I can’t see it._ She could have gone on for days flitting through tiny descriptions and little details she had noted about this girl.

 

**Just please don't say you love me 'cause I might not say it back**

**Doesn't mean my heart stops skipping when you look at me like that**

 

The photograph wasn’t just in her mind now.

It stood on her desk.

 

A beautiful ginger haired girl, lips pressed to her cheek. Her own eyes were scrunched with the smile that flooded her face and her nose crinkled.

 

Her heart skipped every time she saw it.

 

**There's no need to worry when you see just where we're at**

**Just please don't say you love me 'cause I might not say it back**

 

They had said three words in glances, in lingering kisses, in small gestures.

 

**Heavy words are hard to take**

**Under pressure precious things can break and**

**How we feel is hard to fake**

**So let's not give the game away**

 

She could tell somehow that soon they would tumble out of the redhead’s mouth.

The thought frightened her; she didn’t want anything to change.

She felt safe in the euphoria of this limbo. Knowing but not verbalizing.

She wanted those words to mean the world. She didn’t want to say them aloud.

 

_**“Just please don't say you love me 'cause I might not say it back** _

_**Doesn't mean my heart stops skipping when you look at me like that”** _

 

Blue eyes wandered over her face, a finger traced the bridge of her nose, the curve of her lips. She seemed to understand.

She was silent.

 

Rosy lips met the pale skin of the corner of her mouth.

 

_Ok._

 

**There's no need to worry when you see just where we're at**

**Just please don't say you love me 'cause I might not say it back**

 

She seemed to understand. Her brow didn’t furrow at the words, she didn’t question.

She simply continued as before. Fingertips moving slowly over pale skin.

 

She spoke in glances, in lingering kisses, in small gestures.

 

**And fools rush in**

**And I've been a fool before**

 

She had spoken too soon before. The words had become tatty.

They caught in her throat and the sound was no longer pure.

They didn’t mean what they were supposed to.

 

They were empty exhales.

 

**This time I'm gonna slow it down**

**'Cause I think this could be more**

**The thing I'm looking for**

 

This was worth more.

She had woven the words anew, in memories of the moments that made her heart stutter.

 

She silenced them, she kept them safe.

 

They were beautiful.

Like her.

 

They were precious.

So she saved them.

 

**Just please don't say you love me 'cause I might not say it back**

**Doesn't mean my heart stops skipping when you look at me like that**

**There's no need to worry when you see just where we're at**

**Just please don't say you love me 'cause I might not say it back**

 


End file.
